Dancing on the ashes
by Kamuspectro
Summary: K' finalmente consegue encontrar sua verdadeira paz mas, esta foi-lhe tirada de forma agressiva da qual o tornou ainda mais sanguinário. (Sou péssima com sumários). - YAOI se não curte, favor, não ler. Depois não vem falar que não avisei!
1. Chuva do deserto

A tarde estava intensa. K' parecia apreciar a chuva que caia indisciplinamente. Estava debaixo de uma ponte com seu amigo Máxima, não tinham para onde ir, esperavam que o tornado se dissipasse mas, parecia ficar cada vez mais forte.

_Temos que ir para um local mais seguro, logo nós vamos pelos ares junto com esta ponte! –Maxima gritava para que o amigo, mas K' por sua vez nada disse, estava estático, às vezes olhava ao seu redor procurando por alguma coisa, parecia preocupado apesar de manter certa calma.

Por fim, Máxima o pegou pelo braço, puxando o amigo para uma pequena casa nas proximidades. Estava aos pedaços, porém, havia um porã. Arrembentou a porta jogando o amigo no chão caindo logo em seguida com as mãos sobre a cabeça! Para eles a terra parecia tremer, escutavam muitos barulhos do lado de fora, parecia que o mundo estava desabando!

A tempestade acabou deixando para trás uma cidade em ruínas…

Maxima levantou-se procurando pelo amigo que não estava mais lá.

_Onde diabos ele foi parar?

Saiu xingando todos os palavrões quem vinham em mente mas, ao ver o estado da cidade ficou calado, não conseguia acreditar que ainda estava vivo.

_Foi por pouco! – Disse K', sentando em cima de um carro que estava de cabeça para baixo, olhando para o celular com um ar de surpresa.

_Seu anormal! Onde estava? Queria morrer é? – Vinha com tudo para dar um soco no amigo que segurou seu punho sem muita dificuldade, permanecendo no mesmo lugar. Ora olhava para o celular, ora olhava para Maxima.

_Eu estava lá dentro com você seu idiota! Afinal você me jogou no chão igual um saco de lixo, não se lembra? - Disse um pouco irritado.

_Eu salvei sua vida seu velhote – Máxima riu da ultima palavra. K' ficava extremamente irritado quando o chamavam de velho, apelido que Kula havia lhe dado após fazer indevidas amizades no torneio the king of fighters do qual ambos recusaram participar naquele ano.

_Por que olha tanto para este celular? Deveria estar preocupado em sair desse fim de mundo. – Disse mais sério.

_Cale a boca! – Resmungou enquanto olhava as mensagens recebidas.

Não acreditava no que estava lendo, como alguém que jura te odiar consegue escrever palavras tão doces? Ainda mais perguntando: "Está tudo bem?". Afinal, aquilo poderia ser tão sério quanto uma piada de mau gosto. Pensou em ligar para o indivíduo, mas achou melhor não, fora que o sinal estava muito fraco. Desligou o celular aborrecido, tinha vontade de jogá-lo longe porém tentou manter calma. Maxima tinha razão, tinham que arrumar um jeito de sair daquele fim de mundo.

Estavam no Texas, investigavam alguns acontecimentos bizarros em Oklahoma. Tudo indicava ser obra dos NESTS. Através de fontes havia uma suposta base subterrânea localizado em uma cidade pacata chamada El Capitan. Compraram um mapa e roubaram um jipe, afinal, fariam uma longa viagem e não tinham mais nenhum tostão no bolso. E para piorar deparam-se com uma violenta tempestade no meio do caminho. O jipe acabou tombando pela monstruosa força do vento, mesmo assim conseguiram sair a tempo, logo, se esconderam debaixo de uma ponte que havia nas redondezas.

Máxima aproximou-se dele preocupado! Estava muito quieto, não que fosse um falador, mas fazia meses que encontrava o amigo chorando pelos cantos. Nunca parou para acudi-lo porque sabia muito bem o quanto ele odiava chorar na frente dos outros. Seu orgulho não permitia.

_Ei cara, vai ficar sentado? Vem, estas pessoas precisam de ajuda! – Preferiu não tocar no assunto que realmente o estava perturbando, achou melhor deixar para quando estivesse mais calmo.

Assim passaram o resto da tarde auxiliando as pessoas que foram prejudicadas pelo tornado. No final do dia conseguiram uma carona para a cidade mais próxima. Resolveram ficar no mesmo hotel onde abrigavam as vítimas da destruição do "Alexias", nome adotado pelos meteorologistas da região.

Finalmente, a noite cai, ambos ficaram no mesmo quarto em camas separadas. Maxima tirou as roupas ficando apenas de cueca. Pulava na cama animado, quase a destruindo. K' estava sentado, imaginando o quanto seria divertido ver o amigo destruir-la e ter de dormir no chão. Fitou a lamparina ao lado de sua cama, era a única iluminação que havia no quarto! Não havia banheiro e muito menos um armário. Era uma espelunca mas, não se importava queria apenas descansar!

Percebendo a seriedade do outro Maxima tentou puxar assunto.

_Você ainda não conseguiu esquecê-lo, não é mesmo? Quer falar a respeito?! Se ainda quiser participar do torneio ainda tem tempo. – Falou baixo, calmo, tentando transmitir segurança para que o outro desabafasse. Porém não obteve respostas. Ao fita-lo viu que já estava deitado, com os pés descalços, sem camisa e com os um braços tampando o rosto. Era muito difícil conversar com ele mas, encontraria uma forma para fazê-lo desabafar, tinha em mente algumas ideias para tal.

K' estava cansado, queria dormir. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nas mensagens que recebeu! Odiava o torneio, toda aquela babaquice a respeito do Kyo e cia. Sempre tinha algum idiota psicopata que aparecia para fazer qualquer loucura. Era um porre participar para investigar coisas assim. Resolveu ficar por um bom tempo fora. Achava chato ficar naqueles estádios cheios de malucos gritando, torcendo por um bando de otários que lutavam ridiculamente mal.

Revirava na cama nervoso, não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o amigo que roncava alto , gostaria de ser como o ele… Tranquilo, calmo, positivo, sempre bem disposto para encarar os problemas e com um grande sorriso no rosto. A cada dia que passava sentia-se mais frio e distante. Jurava que tinha mudado, como? Haviam tantos problemas.

Sentou na cama observando sua mão. Havia retirado à luva que o ajudava a manter as chamas! Sentia-se um fraco por não conseguir controlar aquele poder. Pensava em mil maneiras de se livrar daquilo e sempre caia na mesma solução, arrancar a mão fora. Será? Talvez não, sentia aquilo percorrendo por suas veias como uma substância toxica impregnada em seu corpo! Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos chateado. Gostaria de ter uma vida normal, sem poderes, sem Nests, sem campeonatos, sem conspirações, sem paixões, sem nada...

Ficou por um tempo olhando para o chão, desanimado, por fim resolveu pegar a luva que estava debaixo da cama, colocando-a com certo rancor. Queria muito desfazer desta, infelizmente este não era o momento mais adequado. Precisava de mais tempo.

Ficou por alguns minutos olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto, do nada levantou-se de uma vez, vestindo sua jaqueta. Estava inquieto, andava de um lado para o outro, por fim escorou na janela. Observava o horizonte, parecia que estava por vir mais uma tempestade. Procurou pelo celular que inexplicavelmente foi parar nas mãos do amigo. Fechou a cara imaginando que era proposital! Caminhou sorrateiramente até a cama e abriu suas mãos devagar, com muito custo conseguiu tirar o que era seu por direito. Tentou procurar pelos sapatos, mas não os achava de jeito nenhum. Por fim resolveu sair descalço mesmo, pelo menos faria menos barulho possível, não queria um grandalhão chato dando uma de papai com ele.

Desceu lentamente as escadas do hotel. As luzes estavam apagadas, não havia nem uma alma viva. Tentou sair pela porta e estava trancada. Pensou em derrubá-la mas, preferiu resolver de forma mais civilizada. Procurou por alguma outra saída naquela espelunca e achou uma janela destrancada. Era bastante estreita mesmo assim resolveu arriscar. Depois de muita dificuldade conseguiu sair.

Caminhava calmamente por aquela terra fresca. Seus olhos brilhavam com os milhares de flashes de luz que cruzavam o horizonte, o vento soprava gelado e gotas d'água caiam sobre sua face. Por algum momento pensou que havia visto algo de diferente no céu, não queria passar pela mesma experiência novamente. Ficou estático por alguns minutos, porém, concluiu que não era nada que poderia perturbar a paz daquelas pobres famílias.

Ligou o celular relendo as mensagens que havia recebido, se sentia um idiota fazendo aquilo. De repente sua mão ficou em chamas queimando o aparelho, se pudesse queimaria junto o infeliz que ousou a mexer com seus sentimentos… Iori Yagami !

_Continua..._


	2. Recordações Parte I

K' ficou por horas observando o tempo surpreso pela quantidade de raios que insistiam em cruzar o horizonte. Estava em pé no meio da estrada como um para raio. Não queria ser eletrocutado tanto quanto queria sair de lá. Gostava de apreciar a natureza, mesmo quando essa reagia de forma brusca! Era algo que estava fora de conjetura, afinal, ela sempre reagiu desta forma. O ser humano apenas deveria se adequar tomando as devidas medidas de segurança. Enfim, resolveu voltar para o hotel, não estava a fim de ouvir os sermões do amigo, achava um porre quando o tratava como uma criança!

Entrou no hotel com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Estava com a mão em chamas na tentativa de iluminar o local. Com sorte achou uma lamparina, nem ao menos tinha energia elétrica naquele lugar. Sentou no balcão folheando a lista telefônica, queria distrair com qualquer coisa. Por irônia do destino achou um pôster daquele bendito torneio. Tinha algumas fotos dos lutadore como os do time do Terry Bogard dos quais faziam umas poses um tanto cômicas; da Mai Shiranui que não passavam de um bando de putas, da Leona Heiden, estavam mais para guerrilheiros do que qualquer outra coisa e... Kyo Kusanagi! O que mais chamou atenção foi os dois indivíduos que estavam com ele, deviam ser Goro e Benimaru.

_Engraçado, Iori não esta mais no grupo! - Pensava alto enquanto guardava o pôster! Para ele não passava de um bando de vagabundos querendo ganhar fama naquela palhaçada!

Por fim resolveu desceu do balcão. Estava com sono mas não conseguia pregar os olhos. Pensou em voltar para o quarto, por fim acabou se deitando em uma poltrona velha próxima ao balcão. Por alguns segundos passou pela sua mente o que Maxima havia lhe sugerido, será mesmo que deveriam voltar? Acabar de uma vez por todas com o que estava lhe incomodando? Ficou refletindo a respeito.

Lembrou-se de quando começou a participar do torneio. Achava um lixo apesar de ser por uma boa causa na época e por incrível que pareça conheceu alguém especial, passou a admirá-lo e sentia algo de diferente sempre que o encontrava. Trocavam poucas palavras e tinham algo em comum: odiavam Kyo Kusanagi! Como podia se apaixonar por alguém como Iori Yagami? Apesar deste manter uma postura delicada, não acreditava em suas boas intenções.

Saíram algumas vezes sendo que tinham o mesmo gosto para música. Ficavam horas conversando naquelas boates que única diversão era heavy metal, tequila e sexo. Apesar de odiar aqueles locais de pura orgia, aparecia por lá somente para encontrar com o ruivo, era quase que automático. Pareciam íntimos mesmo um não sabendo muito a respeito do outro. Ficaram juntos algumas vezes, nada demais, apenas alguns beijos e caricias.

Naquela época K ' jurou não participar mais de nenhum torneio similiar, mas após o convite de Iori sua mente falhou aceitando a proposta de formarem um time juntos. Maxima o havia alertado para não confiar nele mas sua fascinação pelo ruivo ignorava qualquer tipo de alegação.

Durante o torneio Iori abandonou o grupo sem ao menos dar explicações, como se Maxima fosse algum tipo de vidente, era obvio demais para uma simples percepção. K' estava perdido em seus sentimentos por mais que tentasse negar, mas seu coração acabou caindo em uma armadilha.

Como Kula havia trocado de grupo anteriormente ficaram somente Maxima e K', por incrível que possa parecer ambos conseguiram chegar às finais! Ficaram conhecidos como "camaleões" por usarem estratégias bastante furtivas enganando o adversário com bastante classe e desenvoltura.

Tornaram-se os queridinhos do público. Maxima não se importava, seu único e atual propósito era investigar a fundo certos lutadores, enquanto K' odiava holofotes, sempre que se deparava com câmeras ou jornalista fazia ameaças. Odiava ser o centro das atenções e não julgava ser o melhor lutador do mundo, apenas precisou aprofundar mais suas técnicas para sobreviver no torneio e atingir sua meta: acabar com Iori Yagami, não por ter abandonado o grupo, mas sim por ciúmes. Para sua tristeza acabou se apaixonando justamente no momento em que descobriu o envolvimento deste com seu arque rival.

Mesmo com toda a dedicação acabaram sendo desclassificados. Pelas normas o time deveria ter quatro lutadores, caso houvesse desistência por parte de um ou mais integrantes em questão de 24 horas deviam arrumar substituídos, caso contrário seriam desclassificados. Para Maxima foi o fim do mundo pois, estava perto de descobrir quem era o atual líder dos Nests. K' não se importava muito, poderia tirar satisfações com Iori fora do torneio, porque não? O que foi o seu maior erro, afinal não havia nenhum vínculo entre eles! Saíram apenas algumas vezes para conversar, mas foi um total idiota em tentar conversar com alguém tão grosso quanto ignorante, foi humilhado tanto por ele e pelo nojento do seu amante, Kyo Kusanagi. Julgou ser uma das piores noites da sua vida. Ele sozinho não conseguiu derrotar ambos e não por capacidade, sim por ter perdido controle de suas chamas em um momento tão crucial.

K' deu uns tapas no rosto, tentando desfazer daquelas amargas lembranças! Seus olhos encheram d'água, levantou rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Queria tentar dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo. Correu para o quarto tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, ao adentrar tomou cuidado para não acordar o amigo, retirou as luvas devagar e deitou na cama de bruços.

Ficou pensando no torneio. Fazia exatamente dois anos em que não participava de nada relacionado. Após o desentendimento com Iori resolveu desapareceu sem ao menos dar satisfação para os amigos.

Foi uma época bastante difícil! Porém acabou por descobrir algumas coisas interessantes a respeito de si e sentia vergonha pela pessoa que foi há anos atrás. Imaginava que precisava passar por aquela humilhação, apenas assim para perceber o quanto ele era rude com os amigos. Há males que vem para o bem ou... Talvez não. Sinceramente, adorava seu lado sanguinário, por mais que tentasse desfaze-lo. Mesmo assim prometeu que mudaria e não para si e sim para alguém especial.

_Ah Carl! Como você deve estar agora? – Sussurrou.

Abraçou o travesseiro recordando-se de algumas situações em sua vida, tão doces quanto amargas e era tudo culpa sua, devia ter se afastado enquanto era tempo, mas não o fez. Diante toda aquela confusão não sabia mais o que era amor e ódio.

Fazia questão de recordar de tudo em detalhes e não fazia ideia como conseguia, sua mente realmente era fabulosa. Como se estivesse vivendo o passado ainda, pois, o presente não fazia mais sentido para ele. Todo o dia pensava naqueles acontecimentos tão distantes. E hoje, mais uma vez faria questão de ter estas recordações até conseguir pregar no sono.

Sentou-se na cama com as mãos no peito sentindo uma imensa queimação. Precisava acabar com aquela organizaçãozinha de merda de uma vez, matar todos e o único meio era voltar para aquele campeonato imbecil, era a única forma de chamar a atenção daqueles lixos. Depois do desaparecimento de Asch parece que a situação se agravou. E não por aquele lixo estar morto, mas sim pelos NESTS retornarem ainda mais fortes, afinal, aquele projeto de gente era apenas uma distração nada mais. Pensaria com cuidado a respeito e de qualquer forma mataria todos os envolvidos.

Levantou-se novamente, caminhou até a janela observando o tempo, novamente a chuva caia de forma sublime. Abriu a janela examinando a altura, pensou e repensou em pular. Gostaria de desaparecer, mas sabia que o amigo viria atrás como um touro. Olhou para o céu escuro, relâmpagos o cruzavam majestosamente, assim, tomou uma decisão. Dependurou na janela cuidadosamente conseguindo fechá-la por fora e pulou na terra macia como um gato.

Correu sentido o ar fresco da noite. Adorava aquela sensação de liberdade. Parou no meio do caminho ofegante sentindo seu corpo queimando. Chamas saiam deste desfigurando suas roupas. Caiu de joelhos abraçando o próprio corpo não suportando a dor. A chuva aumentava a cada segundo, relâmpagos cruzavam o campo aberto cada vez mais próximo, o suficiente para sua visão se ofuscar diante a intensidade da luz. Não conseguindo mais segurar levantou-se de braços abertos despejando todo seu poder oculto, liberando rastros de chamas por quilometros. Por alguns segundos presenciou o céu com tons de cinza para vermelho em seguida desmaiou deixando uma cidade em cinzas.

Mesmo inconsciente sua mente vagava muito além do esperado, trazendo-lhe recordações tanto para amenizar quanto para aumentar sua dor.


End file.
